Until it sleeps
by Paulouche
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fic n'est pas de mon imagination. j'ai eu de la peine quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de Dean/Castiel en français, alors je vous ai traduis ma préférée ! Rated M pour cause de scèneS expliciteS OS


**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Cette fic n'est pas de mon imagination. Il s'agit en fait d'une **

**traduction en anglais ! Tout le mérite reviens à l'auteur : Martyred-Wings. Si vous **

**parlez anglais, je vous conseille d'aller voir la véritable version, c'est toujours mieux **

**qu'une traduction, n'est pas ? :D Par contre, pour ceux qui ne parle que français, j'ai eu **

**de la peine quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de Dean/Castiel en français, alors **

**je vous ai traduis ma préférée ! ^v^ Ce qui est écrit en gras sont mes paroles, le reste **

**sont celles de ô combien vénérée ,par moua, Martyred-Wings. xD Pour les reviews, je **

**les traduirais en anglais pour les donner à l'auteur. Yey, bon, je n'ai plus rien à dire, **

**voici mon travail ! ^^**

**/!\ Rated M pour cause de scèneS expliciteS (essuie le sang qui lui coule du nez XD). **

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiens, cet honneur reviens à Eric Kripke.

Le titre est tiré de la chanson : "Until it sleeps" de Metallica qui ne 'appartiens pas non plus,

sauf mon CD :D Je ne compte pas en tirer profit.

**Until it sleeps**

Dean conduisait dans la nuit, jurant silencieusement contre la situation dans laquelle il se

trouvait. Il lançait des coups d'oeil inquiet en direction de Castiel assis à ses côtés, le visage

blême, plus maigre que d'habitude. Ses lèvres étaient légerement entrouvertes et ses

yeux fermés, les lumières de la route éclairant son visage en flashs répétés. Dean ne

savait pas si il était inconcsient, ou juste en train de se reposer, car l'ange n'avait pas dit un

mot depuis qu'il conduisait.

Le chasseur n'avait rien dit, de peur de déranger l'ange. Il ne voulait pas compromettre sa

guérison si c'était ce dont l'ange avait besoin. Mais ses blessures n'était pas physique et Dean

ne savait pas quels dommages avait subit l'âme de l'ange, si il en avait une, ou son état

mental.

Il reporta ses yeux vers la route, jurant silencieusement à nouveau, serrant les dents contre

l'envie soudaine de hurler sa frustration et sa colère. Si quelque chose arrivait à Castiel,

quelque chose de mauvais, ce serait de sa faute. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre

chose pour se sentir coupable, il ressentait déjà assez de culpabilité pour ravager un pays

entier.

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire si Castiel venait à mourrir, ou du moins si le

réceptacle mourrait, forçant Castiel à partir. Le deuil de Dean l'avalerait tout entier, le

consumerait et le détruirait. L'ange était tout pour lui, autant que Sam, mais d'une manière

diffèrente.

Enfin, il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec son frère comme avec Castiel.

Dean repensa à cette semaine passée seul, aux nuits de passion avec Castiel,

à embrasser Castiel, à sentir sa peau contre la sienne, à sentir ses ailes duveteuses contre

son corps. Dean ravala ses souvenirs dans sa gorge à présent asséchée, bougeant

imconfortablement contre son éréction qui rendait son jean très serré.

"Je t'interdis de mourir, Cas,"murmura Dean ...

Dean ramenait l'ange chez Bobby, pour essayer de trouver ce qui n'allait pas et ce qu'il

pourrait faire pour Castiel.

L'ange entrouvrit les yeux vers lui ; le premier mouvement que Castiel eut fait depuis que

Dean l'avait mis là. Un léger gémissement sortit des lèvres de Castiel, le bout de sa langue

sortant un instant pour lécher ses lèvres sèches, ses yeux fixant aveuglements le pare-brise.

"Cas ? Ca va, mec ?" demanda Dean en lançant des regards inquiet vers l'ange trop

silencieux.

"-Je ... Je ne sais pas Dean ..." répondis perpléxement Castiel, de son habituelle voix grave.

Dean grogna, pas vraiment surpris de l'aveux de Castiel.

"-Tiens, étonnant," dit Dean, essayant de cacher son inquiètude derrière des mots grongon,

pourtant, il savait que l'ange voyait clair dans son jeu.

Castiel pouvait toujours savoir ce que ressentait Dean, surtout si ça le concernait. Dean se

demandais souvent si il pouvait lire dans les pensées ou un autre truc dans le genre.

"Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?" demanda Dean, brisant le silence pesant de Castiel.

"J'ai été touché, par un sort ou quelque chose comme ça," dit Castiel doucement.

"-Tu vois ? Tu t'en souviens. C'était un sort de luxure. Je chassais une sorcière, quand t'es

arrivé, prenant le charme qu'elle avait essayé de me lancer. T'étais sonné pendant un bon

bout de temps, et je commencais à m'inquieter," dit Dean. "Maintenant, comment tu te sens ?"

"Je sens que ... comme ... Dean, je sens que j'ai envie de te baiser," dit Castiel, impuissant.

Dean failli sortir l'Impala de la route en entendant les mots crus de l'ange, avant de

corriger son écart, se disant qu'il devrait être concsient du manque de tact de Castiel.

"-Répète ?"

"-J'ai dis, que j'ai envie de te baiser," répéta sagement Castiel, comme si il lui avait demandé

une autre part de tarte aux pommes.

"Je sais, j't'ais entendus," dit Dean, alors qu'il cherchait une place pour se garer sur le côté de

la route.

"Alors pourquoi me demander de répéter ?" demanda l'ange, dans une confusion gênée.

Sans avoir besoin de regarder, Dean savait que Castiel lui fesait l'habituel penchement de tête

confus et grogna contre le désir parcourant ses veines. Même si au début il avait trouvé le

geste gênant, il se rendit compte qu'il l'allumait ...

Le chasseur trouva finalement une plaçe pour garrer l'Impala dans un peuplement d'arbre

isolé aux côtés de la route, dans l'ombre sous les pins, avant d'arrêter l'engin. Il eut à peine le

temps de se tourner vers Castiel, qu'il était déjà sous l'ange, ses lèvres se pressant

désespérement sur celles de Dean, sa langue pénétrant dans sa bouche, ses doigts

se perdant dans ses cheveux et se frottant contre l'érection de Dean à travers son jean.

Dean brisa le baiser, non sans déception, à bout de soufle dû à l'intensitée du baiser, et de la

présence de l'ange lui même.

"Cas, siège arrière, maintenant," ordonna Dean, éssouflé.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'ange bouger si vite, sortant et rentrant en un clin d'oeil. Dean monta plus

lentement, gêné par des membres humains et une érection de la taille du Texas ... Il monta

à l'arrière aux côtés de l'ange qui fut rapidement sur lui, avidemment, passant ses mains sur

ses vêtements, lançant des regards emplis de désir au corps du chasseur. Dean suivait le

mouvement, se foutant bien que Castiel soit victime d'un charme de luxure. Tous moments

partagés avec lui était bien, charme ou pas.

Castiel fit un simple mouvements de main, fesant disparaître les vêtements de Dean en un

instant, fesant inspirer fortement le chasseur à cause du vent parcourant son corps. Il ferma

les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes, quand il sentit les mains de l'ange descendant doucement le long

de son corps, sa peau se réveillant dans leur sillage.

"Cas ..." gémit Dean, répétant son nom plus fort quand l'ange saisit son sexe d'une main

ferme.

Dean leva son bassin, supliant Castiel de le caresser plus fort, plus fermement, quand Castiel

commença à bouger des doigts habiles contre le membre palpitant de Dean. Il le serra

fermement et trouva la vitesse que Dean appreciait, lorsqu'il s'arrêta souainement.

Dean protesta, ouvrant soudainement les yeux et relevant la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il

sente les lèvres de Castiel sur lui, prenant son sexe dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

"Ohhh," murmura Dean, rejettant sa tête en arrière, bougeant ses hanches accompagnant les

mouvements de Castiel, sentant ses dents le pinçant un peu et sa langue le léchant, ses

lèvres se refermant gentiment autour de lui, mettant la bonne pression.

Dean sentit finalement qu'il allait bientôt venir. Le chasseur saisit les épaules de Castiel,

l'autre saisissant le derrière de la tête de l'ange, poussant plus fort dans la bouche de l'ange

avant de venir, pour finalement répandre sa sémance au fond de la bouche de l'ange,

menaçant presque de l'étrangler, criant le nom de Castiel.

Castiel recula à contre coeur, avalant et s'essuyant la bouche, avant de relever sagement les

yeux vers Dean. Le chasseur eu enive de rire, l'ange était tout sauf sage après ce qu'il venait

de faire.

Il n'échangèrent aucun mots, simplement les mains chaudes appliquant la bonne pression

aux bons endroits, et Dean se retrouva sur le ventre, l'ange voûté sur lui avidemment. Dean

n'avait jamais vu où Castiel eu le lubrifiant cette nuit là, tout ce qu'il sentit furent les doigts

habiles de Castiel quand il les rentra dans l'entrée serrée de Dean. Dean cria quand il sentit

l'ange frôler l'endroit en lui, avant que l'ange ne s'empare posessivements de ses hanches.

Dean se cambra quand l'ange s'introduisit brutalement en lui en grognant.

Dean se balançait en arrière, à chaque fois que l'ange se retirait de lui, fesant des bruits

incohérants d'encouragements et de plaisir quand Castiel s'introduisait

en lui avidemment.

"Cas ... Cas ... S'il te plaît," haleta finalement Dean, attrappant une des mains de Castiel, la

fesant saisir son sexe douloureux.

"S'il te plaît," répéta t'il, détéstant devoir suplier mais sentant qu'il le devait de toute façon.

Castiel le caressa brusquemment, fesant correspondre ses carresse avec la force de ses

coups, alors que l'ange et le chasseur se rapprochait tous les deux de l'orgasme. Dean se

relâcha le premier, se répandant sur les poings serré de Castiel et sur les sièges arrières de

sa voiture, criant le nom Castiel dans une convoitise non-dissimulée. L'ange continua à

s'introduire en lui, avant d'atteindre sa limite, rejettant sa tête en arrière, alors qu'il se relachait

en Dean,le fesant sien à jamais.

Ses ailes essayèrent de se déployer, mais en furent empêcher par le manque d'espace, alors

l'ange les laissa pendre à ses côtés, menaçant presque d'étouffer Dean sous de lui dans

leur étreinte.

"Mec, lâche moi," gueula Dean, en dessous des plumes et du poid de l'ange, essayant de le

repousser.

L'ange était comme impossible à bouger d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'il se téléporta au siège

passager, de nouveau habillé. Dean était bouche bée, se demandant comment l'ange pouvait

avoir l'air normal alors qu'il venait d'avoir le meilleur sexe de sa vie, à l'arrière de la voiture

chérie de Dean. Le seul signe qui pouvait laisser imaginer ce qui venait de se passer était

ses lèvres qui s'étiraient en un petit sourire satisfait, ses yeux à moitié ouvert et ses joues un

peu roses. Ses cheveux bouclait ridiculement autour de ses oreilles moites, sa poitrine se

levait et s'abaissant dans un rythme irrégulier.

"Dean, tu me fixes," affirma Castiel, sans même regarder le chasseur.

"Tu devrais te faire toucher par un charme de luxure plus souvent. C'était fantastique," dit

Dean en remettant ses habits, avant de remonter derrière le volant.

"Combien de temps dure le sort ?" demanda Castiel, tournant ses yeux bleus vers Dean, son

regard redevenu innocent.

"Toute la nuit, toute la semaine, je ne sais pas," répondit Dean. "Je t'emmène chez Bobby

pour qu'on en apprenne plus. Bien que je ne me plaigne pas de ton état ..."

Castiel ricana, avant de reposer sa tête en arrière et de fixer le pare-brise, mais ne répondis

rien. Il avait les yeux à peine clos, non rassasié de luxure, mais il avait besoin de se reposer,

comme le chasseur.

Dean ne brisa pas non plus le silence, démarra l'engin, et retourna sur la route, laissant son

esprit vagabonder dans les dernières minutes passée ... Il se demanda si il désirait vraiment

que le sortilège soit levé, se questionnant sur sa propre santée mentale pour se dire de

pareilles conneries ...

Après deux autres arrêt qui s'ajoutèrent aux meilleurs de sa vie, Dean commenca à

penser qu'une ou deux fois dans la nuit avec l'ange était assez. Bien qu'il aime le sexe,

spécialement avec Castiel, il devenait un peu vieux. Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans après tout.

Ils arrivèrent chez Bobby, Castiel ayant l'air plus frais que Dean quand ils frappèrent à la

porte. Il ne fallu pas baucoup de temps pour que le vieux chasseur ouvre à un Dean tout

ébourriffé et un Castiel curieux.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda Bobby à Dean, après avoir éttoufé un rire avant de bien

parler.

"Cas ... Il a un tout petit peu été touché par un sort de luxure. Il s'est interposé

entre moi et la sorcière qui voulait me jeter le sort," dit Dean, sonnant aussi fatigué qu'il

en avait l'air.

"Pourquoi un sort de luxure ?" demanda Bobby, en ronchonnant, pendant qu'il regardait Dean

rentrer.

"Mentionner la sorcière n'est pas un motif sufisant, Bobby ?" demanda le jeune chasseur,

le regardant non-impressioner.

"Et elle a choisit un sotilège de luxure parce que ... Tu es Dean Winchester, bien sûr qu'elle

a choisi un sort de luxure," dit Bobby un petit sourrie sur son visage. "Utiliser ta propre arme

contre toi !"

Dean fit un doigt à Bobby, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il s'appuya contre le bureau, en

fesant attention de ne pas déséquilibrer les livres. Castiel ne dit rien non plus, assis sur le

canapé défonçé de Bobby, son mentau plié sur ses genoux.

"Où est Sam ? Pourquoi il est pas avec toi ?" demanda Bobby, lui lançant un regard

réprobateur plus dédié à Sam qu'à Dean lui même.

Bobby était comme un père pour les deux Winchester et s'inquiètait plus pour eux que leur

véritable père l'avait jamais fait.

"Sam est avec Ruby. J'ai essayé de l'appeller, mais il ne répondait pas !" dit Dean en cachant

à peine sa frustration envers l'absence de son frère.

"Ouais ... Donne du sens le petit Idjit **(1)**. Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas essayer un peu de ton

truc de luxure avec moi, fiston," murmura sombrement Bobby en passant devant Castiel. "Je

suis sûr que Dean ne se plaint pas, mais moi ça me dérange !"

"J'ai entendus ! Cas, lui répond pas," demanda Dean, se laissant tomber sur le sofa aux côtés

son l'ange.

"Comme tu voudras," répondis aussitôt Castiel.

Bobby se détourna un peu pour cacher son petit rire soudain au couple.

"Café ? J'ai l'impression que vous en avez tous les deux besoins," dit Bobby, toujours en riant

discrètement, alors qu'il commençait à faire bouillir de l'eau.

Castiel fit le petit penchement de tête, mais Dean répondis pour eux.

"Ouais, tous les deux. Du lait et trois sucres," suggéra le chasseur alors que l'ange tournait

vers lui des yeux bleus emplis de questions.

Ses mains montèrent vers la cuisse de Dean et Dean gémit, laissant sa tête tomber vers

l'arrière du siège.

"Pas maintenant Cas," siffla t'il discrètement à l'ange. "Pas devant Bobby !"

"Hein ? T'as dis quelque chose Dean ?" demanda Bobby en regardant le chasseur

murmurant.

"Rien Bobby. Tu saurais pas comment brisé le sort ?" demanda Dean, se déplaçant

silencieusement, pendant que Castiel continuait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus qui rapellait un

chiot suppliant.

Même si il avait arrêter de carresser la jambe du chasseur, son regard suffisait pour exiter

Dean. Il ne pourrait jamais resister à l'ange si il le regardait comme ça. Déjà qu'il pouvait pas

lui résister en temps normal, mais alors dans de tels circonstances ! Dean bougea encore,

se battant contre l'érection qui serrait son jean, cachant la bosse bien visible à Bobby en

mettant sa veste plus près de l'endroit gênant.

Bobby ne remarqua rien, quand il donna d'abord à Dean, puis à Castiel les cafés. Dean but,

laissant le liquide bien chaud couler le long de sa langue, l'aidant à reprendre ses esprits.

Castiel le regardait de près, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légerement, la langue se montrant un

peu quand il lécha ses lèvres. Dean remarque que l'ange le fixait, et fit un signe de tête vers

sa tasse.

"Bois ton café, Cas. Il va pas te mordre," dit il d'un ton bourru.

Castiel obéit, goutant un peu le café, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment de satisafaction

et un son de plasir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Bobby sourit à la réaction de l'ange au café, il

laissa le couple sur le canapé, allant chercher un livre sur une pile à côté. Dean évalua l'ange

à ses côtés, alors que Castiel continuait à boire, ses yeux toujours mis-clos de plaisir.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était si bon,"commenta Castiel, sa voix un peu plus bourru que

d'habitude.

Dean ne répondit pas, continua juste à regarder Castiel, incapable de retirer ses yeux de

l'ange en train de boire, léchant ses lèvres entrouvertes, quand l'ange poussa un autre bruit

de plaisir. Bobby lâcha un gros livre sur les genoux de Dean, en se moquant du plus jeune

chasseur.

"Commence à lire Dean," dit il, avant de commencer son propre livre.

Après avoir essayé de lire avec Castiel qui le fixait adorablement, et caressant de bout de

l'aile n'importe quelle partie de Dean qu'il pouvait toucher, Bobby suggera finalement à un

Dean très distrait d'emmener Castiel à la chambre forte, puisque l'ange ne les aidait pas

vraiment à trouver des réponses.

"Prend tout ton temps Dean," fut tout ce qu'il lui dit, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage, mais

le chasseur ne lui permit pas à s'étirer complétement. "Je vais essayer d'appeller

Sam en renfort."

Dean, avec un regard de soulagement, remercia Bobby, avant de traîner Castiel, obéissant,

hors de la pièce. Aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient éloigné des yeux curieux de Bobby, l'ange enroula

le corps de Dean dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son cou exposé, et attisant le corps de

Dean du bout des ailes. Dean ferma les yeux et gémit silencieusement dans un joyeux

plaisir, sentant l'érection de l'ange contre sa jambe. Le sexe de Dean prit lui aussi une

position intéressante, alors que Cas les téléportait dans la chambre forte de Bobby, fermant

la porte d'un geste de la main pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de Castiel, l'embrassant avidemment,

explorant la bouche de l'ange sauvagement, alors qu'il pressait son érection contre celle

de Castiel, fesant gémir l'ange au plaisir du contact. Les mains de l'ange aggripèrent le

dos de Dean, avec l'intensité de la luxure le parcourant, le consumant comme un feu brûlant.

Dean ôta le manteau des épaules de Castiel, le laissant tomber par terre, puis le costume et

la veste suivirent. Ses mains tremblantes s'affairèrent avec la cravate de l'ange, avant de

déboutonner sa chemise aussi vite qu'il le pût. Les yeux de Castiel étaient clos, alors que

Dean le déshabillait, ses lèvres entrouverte. Il déglutit sous l'intensitée des baisers pénétrant

de Dean.

Dean enleva rapidement le pantalon de Castiel, avant d'enlever lui même ses propres habits,

se battaillant contre les boutons et les fermetures éclaires. Castiel finit enfin par l'aider, les

yeux grand ouvert, les lèvres toujours entrouverte, respirant bruyamment pendant qu'il

déshabilla Dean, de doigts tremblants lui aussi.

Dean cria le nom de Castiel quand l'ange le poussa contre le mur, sa peau rencontrant le

fer, alors qu'il embrassait ses avant-bras contre le métal froid. Castiel l'aggripa avec des

mains fortes et insistantes, séparant un peu les jambes du chasseur pour lui donner un

meilleur accés. Dean cria à nouveau de plaisir surpris quand l'ange l'enroula dans ses ailes,

ses mains aggripânt les hanches du chasseur possessivement, avant de lècher les doigts

d'une main hâtivement, puis de les pousser en Dean, trouvant son entrée et fesant Dean

crier son nom à nouveau.

Castiel se pencha sur Dean, embrassant le cou du chasseur, mordillant la peau gentiment,

avant de rentrer brusquemment en lui, le fesant crier, dans un mélange de plaisir et de

souffrance. Castiel serra Dean encore plus dans ses ailes, alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer

en lui brutalement, consummant chaque fibre de son être, jusqu'à ce que son monde ne se

concentre que sur Dean, juste Dean. Tout ce qu'il voyait, sentait, entendait, goûtait était Dean

et l'ange était heureux. Il ferma les yeux, sa vraie forme se montrant alors qu'il s'approchait

de l'orgasme, s'apprêtant à perdre contrôle.

Il aggrippa le sexe de Dean d'une main moite, le caressant fermement, appréciant les cris de

plaisir que son amant produisait à chaque poussée, chaque caresse de sa main, chaque

touché de ses ailes, alors que l'ange se sentait se rapprocher de ses limites. Il vint,

remplissant Dean de sa semnce, la tête en arrière, les lèvres ouverte, les yeux fermés,

alors qu'il criait le nom du chasseur, ses ailes s'ouvrant complétement, emplissant la pièce. Il

continua à caresser le sexe de Dean, le gonflant plus vite, plus fermement jusqu'à ce que

Dean vienne à son tour, se relâchant sur sa paume et sur le mur. Dean cria pour

Castiel, ses jambes lâchant le coup de son orgasme, et Castiel le rattrappa avec une étreinte

de ses bras et de ses ailes.

Dean rendit à Castiel son étreinte chaude et aimante, ses yeux fermé, mururant le nom de

Castiel à nouveau, se sentant vraiment en sécuritée comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis

longtemps. C'est l'ange qui brisa le silence.

"Tu ferais mieux de retourner en haut. Sam est sûrement là, et Bobby ..." les mots de Castiel

se perdirent, vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire sur Bobby.

Dean ria un peu à la mention du vieux chasseur, sa tête se tournant pour croiser le

regard bleu fonçé de Castiel.

"Bobby sait très bien quelle sont nos activités ici," lui dit Dean."On peut dire qu'il m'a donner

un peu de bon temps."

Castiel ria, avant de dire : "Allez. Je serais toujours là quand tu reviendras."

L'ange lui fit un de ses petit regard de chiot à vendre, alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr que le

chasseur reviendrais. Dean se pencha en avant et embrassa gentiment l'ange, se révélant à

nouveau la douceure de ces lèvres si douce contre les siennes, de tout ce qui était familier à

Castiel.

"Je reviendrais Cas. Je pense que tu exploserais dans ta condition, si tu ne reçois pas ton

caprice," et Dean ria."Je veux pas être le responsable d'un ange frustré qui détruirais tout

sous le coup d'une colère dû à un manque ! Je pense que Bobby ne me le pardonnerais

jamais."

Castiel ria, et Dean le regarda, à la façon dont ses yeux se plissait quand il souriait, à la

façon dont son visage brillait quand il était heureux. Ca le surprenait toujours quand

l'ange souriait, parce que c'était rare, et c'était comme un trésor quand ça arrivait.

Il donna à Castiel un dernier baiser, avant de s'éloigner, frissonnant légèrement à l'écart de la

chaleur du corps et les ailes de Castiel. L'ange était comme une bouteille d'eau chaude

personelle des fois.

L'ange regarda le chasseur s'habiller aussi vite que Dean le pouvait dans son état fatigué,

pourtant satisfait, avant de débloquer la porte pour que Dean puisse partir. Le chasseur

s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte, regardant l'ange assis nu au milieu de la pièce.

"Tu seras toujours là quand je reviendrais ?" demanda Dean, l'air mélancolique tout à coup,

alors qu'il pensait vraiment que l'ange allait disparaître sans prévenir.

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse aller nul part dans mon état, pas toi ?" répliqua Castiel, ses

yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Dean.

"Non, je veux pas que tu sautes sur n'importe quel con dans la rue !" répondit Dean, en

ricanant. "Je pense pas qu'il comprendrais."

Castiel souris, mais ne répondis rien, regarda simplement Dean partir, fermant la porte

derrière lui. Castiel fit un autre de ses petits penchements de la tête, fermant la porte

pour plus de sécurité derrière le chasseur, avant de se rassoir en attendant le retour de Dean.

**************************************************************

Dean grimpa les escaliers pour sortir de la cave de Bobby, se demandant ce que le vieux

chasseur avait pû ou ne pas trouver dans l'un de ces anciens livre qu'il avait littéralement

laissé par terre. Il s'inquiètait de ce que son frère allait dire de la situation, ça dépandait de

comment Bobby l'avait expliqué.

Même si Sam ne dit rien quand Dean remonta, Dean savait qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Dean

l'ignora, sachant que si il disait quoi que ce soit à son frère, il saurait bien comment lui

répondre.

Sam avait par contre trouver une information sur le net dont lui seul savait

comment trouver ce genre de choses, que le sort ne durerait qu'une nuit, c'était un truc

temporaire lançé par les sorcières farceuse.

"Ouais, ça a du sens, sachant qu'il n'essayait pas de se dopper sur le moment," dit Dean, en

hochant de la tête.

"Et si ce sort de luxure ne trouve pas une acitivitée quand il monte à la - euh - tête, le

réceptacle soufrira," dit Sam en cachant son fou rire en toussant.

"Je suis heureux que tu trouves la situation amusante, crétin," dit Dean, glacial, empalant

son frère avec un regard aussi menaçant que sa voix.

"Mec, c'est un ange," dit Sam.

"Mec, c'est un démon," répliqua tout de suite Dean.

"Touché," murmura Bobby, sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

"Merci Bobby. Au moins quelqu'un dans la pièce est de mon côté !" dit Dean.

"Je t'en prie, fiston," répondit Bobby en souriant.

Sam les regarda pensivement.

"Donc t'es en train de me dire, que si je ne retourne pas voir Cas rapidement, son récepetacle

- Jimmy - va être blessé ? Blessé comment ? demanda Dean.

-Il va devenir fou, dit Sam.

-Alors là ... Donne un nouveau sens à l'expression être fou d'amour, hein ?" demanda Dean,

sèchement avant de regarder la porte. "Je ferais mieux de retourner voir Cas, pour garder un

oeil sur lui."

A côté de Dean, Sam toussa, mais ne dit rien, pour sa propre santé.

Le chasseur partit, retournant voir Castiel, pensant que ça allait être une longue nuit avec

l'ange. Il savait qu'entre passer la nuit avec Castiel, laissant l'ange l'utiliser jusqu'à ce que le

sort se brise, ou laisser Jimmy devenir fou, il savait quelle option il préférait.

Castiel semblait savoir que Dean approchait, parce qu'il trouva la porte de la chambre

forte déjà ouverte quand il arriva. Il se glissa dans la pièce, avant d'expliquer la situation à

l'ange. Castiel l'écouta attentivement, ne lâchant pas Dean des yeux quand il parlait. Ce ne

fut que quand Dean arrêta de parler que l'ange dit quelque chose.

"Alors, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête ... dit Castiel, sa voix traînante d'un air pensif.

-On ne peut pas s'arrêter, confirma Dean, s'asseyant par terre, pour regarder Castiel

penseivement.

-On a combien de temps ? demanda ensuite Castiel.

-Quelques heures, avant l'aube, alors le sort disparaîtra," répondis le chasseur, tournant ses

yeux déjà fatigué vers l'ange. "Tu te sens comment là ?

-Dean ... " fût tout ce que l'ange eu besoin de dire.

Dean reconnu le soudain changement dans la voix de l'ange, sut que le sort de luxure avait

repris le dessus, ce qui voulait dire que Dean allait être le sex toy de l'ange à nouveau dans

les prochaines minutes.

"Until it sleeps," **(2)** se rappella Dean, alors qu'il commençait à enlever sa ceinture

pour ce qui allait suivre ...

fin

**(1) : Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire ... **

**(2) : Je l'ai mis en anglais, parce que ... euh ... Parce que ! ^^**

**Voilà, la fin de la fic. Alors ? Je suis nulle ? Faut que j'arrête le massacre ? Es-que ça **

**vous a plû au moins ? Reviews ??? *Yeux de chiots à vendre à la Castiel* XD**


End file.
